Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is one of the series' protagonists on the NBC drama Heroes, played by Milo Ventimiglia. In the first episode, he is a nurse who experiences strange dreams that lead him to believe he can fly. Character history In the premiere episode, "Genesis", Peter Petrelli is a nurse living in New York City. He is sensitive and compassionate, wears his heart on his sleeve and is described as a "dreamer". Peter is also defined by his complex relationship with his older brother, Nathan, to whom he feels very close, even claiming he has a sort of metaphysical connection that allowed him to know immediately when Nathan suffered a serious accident in the past. Differences between Peter and Nathan, an ambitious politician who is so focused on his congressional campaign that he shows no compassion when their mother is arrested for shoplifting, have caused tensions among the brothers. These tensions are exacerbated when Peter starts having extraordinarily vivid dreams of flying. He tries to confide in Nathan, but his brother tells him that the dreams are a sign of psychological distress. Eventually Peter summons Nathan to witness as he jumps off a building to prove he can fly. However, it's Nathan who flies, catching Peter as he falls. Peter blacks out after the brothers lose their grip on each other, to wake on the hospital with muddled recollections of what has happened. Nathan claims neither of them flew and that Peter simply jumped, nearly killing himself. Between this and his mother's revelation that Peter's late father had been mentally unstable as well as suicidal, Peter is led to believe he's going crazy. Drawing a crude stick figure image with one figure levitating a few feet above the ground, Peter gets an idea. Attempting to discover the truth, Peter stands on the edge of another rooftop later that evening. Nathan arrives, and Peter threatens to jump if Nathan doesn't tell him what really happened. Nathan admits that they both flew: Nathan first caught Peter, lost his grip, and then Peter flew some way down to the ground before falling. Peter at first doesn't believe it, thinking Nathan is only telling him what he wants to hear, but then Peter realizes he is levitating just as they argue. However, Peter's later attempts to fly, when he is away from his brother's presence, are unsuccessful. Peter decides to quit his job as a nurse, saying that he no longer feels right "trying to save the world one person at a time" but is meant for something more. As he is leaving, he confides to Simone Deveaux, the daughter of the dying man Peter has cared for, that he has loved her ever since he first saw her. The two of them spend a night together, even though Simone doesn't know how she truly feels about Peter, having just broken up with Isaac Mendez, a tortured painter addicted to heroin. The first hints of Peter’s greater destiny come when he is contacted by a future version of Hiro Nakamura, a man with the power to manipulate time. This visit occurs when Peter is riding the subway, and all the other passengers are frozen in time. Hiro has come to give Peter a message: "Save the cheerleader, save the world". He urges Peter to be "the one we need", saying this was what Peter always wanted to hear. He finally tells Peter to go and visit Isaac Mendez, the precognitive painter and Simone's former boyfriend. Peter does so and convinces Isaac to see past their differences. He learns that Isaac has predicted a nuclear explosion will happen in New York soon, and they both become convinced that saving this unknown cheerleader is somehow connected to averting the catastrophe. While in Isaac's company, Peter also confirms that his superhuman ability involves copying other superbeings' abilities, when he manages to mimic the painter's powers, finishing one painting that apparently shows the cheerleader killed by a figure that resembles Sylar. In the episode "Nothing to Hide," Peter has a dream about Simone's ailing father. In the dream, he tells the sick man that he can fly. Simone later comes to his apartment and tells him that her father has died. Before he passed away, her father told her that he had dreamed of flying with Peter and is worried about the state of the world. However, Peter told him that there are people who care and who will save the world from destruction. Simone then tells Peter that she has sold the painting by Isaac to a man named Linderman in Las Vegas. Peter believes the painting will help him to save the world. Peter goes to Nathan's hoping that his brother can help convince Linderman to give up the painting. When he gets there, he finds, Nathan, their mother, and Nathan's family attending a brunch with a newspaper reporter. Peter joins them and is surprised when the reporter implies that Nathan may have cheated on his wife, Heidi, with a blonde in Las Vegas. Peter then claims Nathan was arranging for a private clinic to treat Peter's mental illness. That night, Nathan talks with Peter about what happened in Vegas. Peter is unhappy Nathan cheated on Heidi, but Nathan tries to explain himself. Before he leaves, Nathan says he was temporarily kidnapped, and warns Peter that people will want to lock them up if they realize the two of them have powers. Peter is skeptical of Nathan's story. Powers and abilities Much mystery surrounded Peter's powers before and after the first few episodes. While every main character was said outright to have a power in press releases, Peter was simply billed as "trying to convince his brother he can fly". Eventually, Peter did indeed display the ability to levitate, but only after his brother flew. The exact power he had and its nature were officially explained in an article from the October 9-14 TV Guide. Peter is actually a power mimic who absorbs the powers of others in his immediate proximity. Though Peter's powers are clearly temporary, as he is shown to be unable to fly when not in the presence of Nathan, the exact time limit he has before they wear off is unknown. Peter seems to be able to use the powers he mimics instinctively, but not willfully, while those he takes the power from usually can't use their powers without actually willing themselves to. In "Hiros," Peter successfully mimics Isaac's precognition in order to finish a painting. While Peter's eyes undergo the same change as Isaac's, he doesn't use any heroin to activate the ability. He believes his crude levitation sketch was also made by mimicking Isaac's ability to draw the future.